


Obligations

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deepthroating, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Thorin, nothing but oral sex and a good deal of facefucking. For <a href="hypnale.tumblr.com">hypnale</a>, inspired by their gorgeous artwork (may their beard grow ever longer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligations

This wasn't the first time Thorin had found himself on the floor of Dwalin's chambers this week. In fact nowadays, this sort of thing happened perhaps thrice a week- and if Dwalin would have it his way, Thorin could sense that it would be closer to five.

He'd often thought about why he liked this- why he yearned for the roughest of touches Dwalin could give out shy of hurting him, or why he needed the burn around the corners of his mouth as a cock pushed past them every time they were together.

At the end of the day, he cared not why he needed it. He just knew that they had been doing this for so long that he felt a sort of pride attached to this- that he couldn't help seeing it as more as an obligation; his duty to Dwalin for his services in protecting the kingdom. Something, like his duties as king and his role as uncle, that he felt very possessive of.

If Dwalin wanted him down on the floor like this, wanted his mouth to be fucked hard like this, or to utterly have claim to him for a night (sometimes two nights running)- then by Aule, Thorin would see it through, and see it done until his name was ground out from between Dwalin's teeth-

'You're thinking again. You suck slower when you think.'

Thorin heard the rumble above him and looked up only with his eyes, his head held steady by an unyielding grip on his neck. His mouth was currently so full he couldn't even moan in apology- and averted his gaze quickly, drawing his lips back up the thickly textured cock, making sure to suck and lick in equal measures, just how he knew Dwalin liked it.

'That's a good lad-' groaned Dwalin, and Thorin was ever eager to lap up his praise. He pressed Dwalin's hips down into the plush pillows on which they lay, shifting to almost get on top of his cock, wrapping his fingers around the hair and hot skin where his cock met Dwalin's abdomen.

'Want to see you choke on 't,' Dwalin muttered, the hand at the back of his neck closing in, catching some of his loose hair and drawing Thorin's head down with an inexorable force. Before Thorin had time to fully take in the command, Dwalin had rammed the cock in his mouth down over his tongue and down his throat.

All the breath that Thorin had been holding before spilled out of his nose as he felt his eyes roll back, his mouth straining and throat protesting- but he allowed himself to he used.

He was about to gag; he could feel his throat clenching around the thick, hot shaft, the metal of Dwalin's piercing rubbing insistently inside him, pressing against the walls of his throat as Dwalin rocked his hips up under him, with a finger tracing lazily around his wet lips at the same time.

Then with another jab, another pull down on his hair making his eyes water, and Thorin spluttered, pulling back quickly and dropping on all fours.

Dwalin growled and picked up back up, placing him in front of his thighs again, still holding his hair like he would a dog's leash-

'See this dick?'

Dwalin's cock was pointing straight at him again, and though Thorin's lungs ached and his throat and eyes burned, he moved forwards helplessly to take it again. Dwalin stood now, groaning a little, but keeping Thorin always at arm's length.

'See it?' he asked again, his voice taking on a steely edge. Thorin nodded, his chest still heaving for breath.

'I didn't hear that.'

'Yes... I see-'

He couldn't hold back from surging forwards, trying again to press his lips to the shaft; it looked so bloody invitingly wet and sticky from his mouth and Dwalin's own slickness, and the memory of the weight in his mouth just a minute ago had left him starved instead of remedying his lust. Dwalin tutted, and the hold on the back of his head became painful.

'Tasted good then, did it?'

'It always does,' Thorin muttered, his hands scraping onto his own thighs from the effort of behaving himself. Above him, Dwalin chuckled, allowing Thorin to settle closer just enough to brush the head of his cock with the front of his lips. Thorin dared not open his mouth- holding Dwalin's gaze steadily, defiant that he could restrain himself. He knew what was coming; Dwalin's favourite little game.

'You're going to have to beg now. Or else you'll no' get it again'. The dwarf's smile grew lewder as he unwound some of Thorin's hair in his fingers, rubbing idly at the gold clasp at the back of Thorin's neck.

The king stayed silent on his knees, the proud cock before him the only thing he could see, flanked by Dwalin's hairy thighs, which he tentatively gripped, slipping his hands around the back of the muscles. Dwalin stirred above him, almost pulling away, but deciding at length to let the hands remain on his body. Much more preferable than Thorin's hands on his own cock, which, when Thorin was pleasuring Dwalin, was allowed under no circumstances.

'Well? Or you mean to say you don't want me poundin' yer face again, hm? You know I can go so, so much harder,' he growled, and a smile flickered across Thorin's own face as he watched Dwalin's eyes flash down at him and his teeth clench, urging his little lord to speak.

'Mahal...' Thorin breathed, and he swore he could feel saliva pooling by his tongue as Dwalin's scent hit him, making his groin twist, and his cock get embarrassingly hard for not having been touched.

'You'll not say another man's name in the bedroom,' Dwalin said dangerously, and the pull on his hair jerked him, Dwalin walking forwards so his cock was right over Thorin's lips, pushed so close he could swallow it again- but knowing he would be denied his prize. Arguments about the nature of their Maker could wait until Dwalin and he were drunkenly discussing religion and the supernatural in the small hours, but his possessive streak ignited something undeniably dwarvish within him- what it was Thorin couldn't lay a finger on it, but Dwalin's passion, his desire and loyalty to him all curled within his belly like a sleeping dragon, wings of flame unfurling in his balls, which were heavy and aching.

Dwalin pulled harder- so hard Thorin bent backwards. Only then did he plead, and his words were gasped, strangled things, which even he couldn't fully comprehend.

'Please... Mah- Dwalin, please... I need, I need your fucking cock in my throat, I need to feel you fuck my mouth like it's just another hole- using my wet tongue how you see fit- pl...' his voice trailed off and he was mouthing soundlessly.

 

'Pathetic.'

 

The word sliced down at Thorin from above, and he flinched at this and the sting in his scalp.

'Please,' Thorin tried again. He was so enamoured by the sight of the proud cock- its ring at its swollen head glistening, that all speech failed him, and he could only look up at Dwalin's face- his eyes flickering back down as the intensity of his gaze burned him.

'Perhaps I should have made you beg first, instead of beating your tongue with my cock for a bit; it's obviously addled your ability t' speak,' he mused out loud, and moved to sit down again, Thorin clawing at his legs.

'God, Dwalin I need it... you have no idea how much I need that cock inside me- and I swear it on Durin's name-'

' _No other man's name_!'

'I swear it by your name... I will-'

'What? Do what?' Dwalin's voice cut in again, and Thorin could feel he was close to his limits- and with or without Thorin's voice egging him on, he would get his face ridden hard. Thorin swallowed, a half-formed fantasy he'd had for a while swimming into his brain, and at once it came tumbling out of his mouth.

'I - you could sit on my face... on all fours over me, taking my hair in your hand and forcing that prick right down my throat until you were sheathed so tightly I couldn't even breathe without smelling your skin, your cock... and all I could feel was your balls pressed into my face, your legs either side of my head- and hearing you say my name... saying how good it feels to be using me, Thorin, y-' he swallowed again; Dwalin was sitting in the chair utterly silent, his eyes not narrow now but wide, his mouth slightly agape. He looked as though Thorin had smacked him hard across his face- or moreso pushed him back and whispered his plea directly into his ear.

'Your cockslut,' he finished triumphantly, his eyes never leaving Dwalin's face as those dark eyes shut, and a hot moan issued deep from within his chest.

'You know what Thorin, sometimes you do have bloody good ideas,' he muttered, and Thorin tried not to laugh.

 

It was almost as often as being on his knees in front of Dwalin that Thorin found himself on his back, and automatically his legs opened, though there would be no arse-fucking tonight.

'Close 'em,' said Dwalin, and a hand shut Thorin's thighs, despite his protests. His balls were full, and his cock needed attention; closing his legs was the last thing he wanted to do right now, the rough grab on his thigh even harder to resist.

Dwalin slowly crawled over his body, and Thorin watched with held breath as that cock swung closer between Dwalin's legs; he wetted his lips in preparation, closing his eyes in bliss as he could feel Dwalin hovering over his chin, so agonisingly close to slipping inside Thorin's mouth and giving them both exactly what they needed.

'Best prepare yourself, lad... I'm definitely not going to go easy with you lying like that under me-' Dwalin whispered, and Thorin's mouth, opened in a reply, instead got a sudden mouthful of cock- and he moaned through his nose, desperately drawing Dwalin in down with his hands firmly over the other's buttocks.

He heard Dwalin swear in a long stream of curses above him, and was vaguely aware of him resting on his forearms, knees on either side of Thorin's face- the same position that he would take if he was ever one to get fucked. Thorin allowed him to fantasise about another dwarf kneeling over them both, spearing Dwalin's tight hole as he filled Thorin's mouth- but this only distracted him from the task at hand, and he suffered a gag, as Dwalin unexpectedly pressed deeper into him.

 

**

 

'Take it... take it... take it-' Dwalin moaned, repeated in a low groan over and over like a prayer. Every so often, though Thorin couldn't see, Dwalin cast a look down to the scene between his legs, of his fat cock disappearing down into Thorin's hungry lips, until he came to rest just above him.

Dwalin shifted his weight once he was fully sat, not wanting to crush Thorin, as much as he always enjoyed fucking his lover's face. He raised himself experimentally up on his hands, slowly withdrawing his cock- then pushed down hard again- and felt Thorin groan.

'Reminds me of somethin',' Dwalin laughed, tipping his head back and breathing deeply as he did this again, slowly out and then sharply back into Thorin's face, hearing each time a different sound- a whimper, a squeal, a muffled word- but his little fucktoy could only lie there and take each blow.

'For this I should allow you to jack off your cock,' said Dwalin. He didn't know if he actually meant this; it all felt and looked so incredible- but he never usually let Thorin masturbate, no matter how much he was begging for it by the end. His hips set a steady rhythm just as if he were fucking Thorin's arse, and he felt the strong fingers gripping his thighs stutter in their massaging and pushing. He allowed him- just this once.

'Go on,' he groaned, and twisted his head back as Thorin's fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping it hard. Thorin's moans forced themselves out from around Dwalin's shaft, and he longed to run his finger over the wet head of his king's cock, perhaps even let it slip into his mouth if he was feeling benevolent enough...

He gripped Thorin's jaw with one hand, the sight of him wanking off pushing him far too close, and he set about to finish himself quickly. Spit ran down Thorin's cheeks- and it was in his hair and beard now, dribbling out as Dwalin pounded in and out faster, Thorin's throat contracting wetly around him.

Thorin's body jerked underneath him- and the dwarf gasp for air in sharply through his nose, his pretty noises falling into one loud groan. Dwalin couldn't stop, or turn to look around at him, but he could feel a shot of semen hit him on the thigh, hastily being wiped off with Thorin's shaking hand. He thought about telling him to leave it, but he could only rock forwards on his knees, to seat himself deeply one last time as his legs started to shake- and with a fumbling twist on his nipple ring, he placed one hand down on Thorin's brow as he came, sinking down with a relieved grunt.

 

**

 

Thorin choked now, his stamina failing after his orgasm, and he pushed Dwalin off himself hurriedly, spitting out what he could in a cough and having no choice but to swallow the rest of what Dwalin had given him down his throat.

Settling down with a stretch beside him, Dwalin rubbed his back- thinking that next time he would set some drinking water out beside them. Once Thorin's breathing had returned to normal, he wiped himself off, settling down again against Dwalin's chest- in the same position they had been in, in front of the fire, before things had got heated.

'Now that you've proven your mouth can be used as yer arse- in more ways than the usual-'

Thorin snorted, digging Dwalin in the ribs.

'- I think I'd feel obliged to do this regularly.'

Thorin nodded sleepily, and wiped the rest of the spit from his beard before it got cold and annoying. Obligations, he thought, were really not as bad as people said.


End file.
